Debajo del corazón
by Lauranthalasah
Summary: Song Fic, Destiel, una ternurita que se me cayó del alma, aprovechen, no me salen muchas :P


_Hola! Éste es mi primer fic de éste estilo así que no sé como quedó, también es la primera vez que hago un Destiel, pero es que estaba yo tan feliz viendo la tele, y pasaban un especial de Luis Miguel, y éste tema y mis neuronas se revolucionaron, y la serie aún no llega y, pues...salió éste song fic._

_Que se le va a ser, mi mente tiene personalidad propia y le ha dado por sacarse ésto de la manga._

_La canción: Por debajo de la mesa - pueden escucharla siguiendo el link http(:/)(/)www(.)4shared(.)com(/)audio(/)z-BJjzRr(/)LUIS_MIGUEL_-_Por_Debajo_De_La(.)html_

_Espero les agrade!_

_Besos! :D_

_Dean no me pertenece, Castiel tampoco, ni siquiera la canción, pero les juro que el resto salió enterito de mi cerebro!_

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**Debajo del corazón**

A veces, mas bien siempre, en su vida, las cosas no salían, no eran, como él esperaba que fueran. Se había acostumbrado en cierta medida a que sus deseos no concordaran con lo que el destino le tenía reservado. Pero ésto, ésto no lo hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años, se lo podrían haber dicho cien mil videntes y él se hubiera reído en sus caras sin dudarlo.

Pero ahí estaba, en ese bar de carretera, tan idéntico a los miles que había visitado y se convertiría en su memoria en un lugar único e irrepetible.

Bebía de su vaso sin apuro, la mente perdida en los problemas que eran su vida, cuando sintió ese cosquilleo en la nuca, aún antes de escuchar el sonido característico de la visita que le caía.

Castiel se sentó junto a él, sin saludar, sin pedir permiso, sus rodillas se tocaban y por un instante Dean sintió que no estaba tan solo en ese mundo.

**Por debajo de la mesa**

**acaricio tu rodilla.**

Levantó con pereza la vista y la dejó clavada en los orbes azules que se le hacían ahora tan entrañables.

**Y bebo sorbo a sorbo**

** tu mirada** **angelical.**

No conocía el tema de fondo, era muy suave, lento, estaba en español y él no entendía una sola palabra, sin embargo la voz grave del cantante se enroscó en sus oídos y provocó cierto calor en su interior.

-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó Castiel y él no quería decirle, estaba cansado de echar sobre esos hombros el peso de su congoja.

El ángel había sido un gran amigo con él y él sólo había servido para molestar una y otra vez con sus peticiones egoístas.

-Bien -mintió como el humano pecador que era, hizo un gesto pidiendo que rellenaran su vaso y un trago para su acompañante.

-No es necesario -dijo su amigo.

-Sí lo es, me acompañarás hoy.

No era un pedido y Castiel no necesitaba oír una respuesta para saber el estado de ese humano en particular, así que no dijo más nada y aceptó la bebida, el hombre lo necesitaba y muy en el fondo, él también lo hacía. Sin pretenderlo siquiera, un suspiro resignado, ante su realidad y la de su amigo, se escapó entre sus labios.

**Y respiro de tu boca**

**esa flor de maravilla.**

Ni aunque el mismísimo Dios se hubiera apersonado ante él y gritado en las orejas Dean hubiera creído.

Pero no lo necesitó, porque cuando Castiel suspiró, el aire rozó su piel y cada bello de su cuerpo se puso de punta, cada extensión nerviosa se alertó y un calosfrío recorrió su espina dorsal, supo lo que era, y nunca lo habría creído.

**Las alondras del deseo**

**cantan, vuelan, vienen, van.**

A partir de esa noche Castiel se aparecía en cada bar en que él paraba y compartían juntos una bebida, pronto Dean descubrió que anhelaba durante todo el día esos momentos, descubrió que sus sentimientos crecían, su mente imaginaba y su cuerpo reclamaba.

**Y me muero por llevarte**

**al rincón de mi guarida**

**en donde escondo un beso**

**con matiz de una ilusión.**

Cada noche Castiel se quedaba junto a él exactamente dos horas, ni un minuto más, ni uno menos, casi no hablaban, ambos demasiado concentrados en sus propios sentimientos, en sus confusas emociones, sentados hombro a hombro, rodilla a rodilla, prestándose el consuelo de sus mutuas presencias.

Dean pensaba, quería...

**Se nos va acabando el trago**

**sin saber qué es lo que hago**

**si contengo mis instintos**

**o jamás te dejo ir.**

Dean podía ser lento, podía desconfiar y prejuzgar, pero había vivido lo suficiente, sufrido lo suficiente para no cuestionar su sentir, si lo hacía de determinada manera, lo aceptaba.

El deseo se agitaba en él, el corazón palpitando descontrolado segundos antes de escuchar el aleteo, la necesidad imperiosa del roce de esa rodilla, del aliento de ese suspiro, de la calidez de esa compañía.

No juzgaba ese sentimiento, pero no creía ser merecedor de que le correspondieran.

Poco a poco, fue tanto el anhelo que se convirtió en sufrimiento, una noche no fue a ningún bar, no se quedó en ningún hotel, una noche Castiel no le encontró en ningún lugar.

Simplemente, una noche, se escondió. Huyó como un cobarde de sus sentimientos unilaterales.

Castiel no cejó en su búsqueda, tres días más tarde lo encontró.

El ángel estaba furioso, Dean dolido, desamparado, con el corazón en un puño y el resto de su vida en el otro. Temeroso.

El ángel increpó, recriminó, acusó y el humano perdió la capacidad de acallar la verdad que vivía escondida en lo más recóndito de su alma.

Atrapó a su salvador entre sus brazos y cortó el discurso acusador con sus labios.

**Y es que no sabes lo que tu me haces sentir**

**si tu pudieras un minuto estar en mi**

**tal vez te fundirías a esta hoguera de mi sangre**

**y vivirías aquí y yo abrazado a ti.**

Castiel se separó sorprendido y desapareció en un único batir de alas invisibles.

El humano se quedó allí de pie, la ilusión de felicidad regando el suelo en diamantes líquidos que quemaban sus ojos al salir.

Sin fuerzas se dejó caer al suelo y por una vez en la vida no intentó detener el torrente que drenaba su corazón.

La cabeza vencida, los hombros curvos, el pecho latiendo dolorido, los espasmos de llanto sacudiendo su cuerpo entero, y una canción en español sonando a lo lejos.

**Y es que no sabes lo que tú me haces sentir**

**que no hay momento que yo pueda estar sin ti.**

Sintió de pronto una mano en su hombro, un cosquilleo de reconocimiento en la vieja cicatriz, dedos acariciando su barbilla, instándole con suavidad a erguir el rostro. Se encontró frente a frente con la sonrisa tierna de su ángel. Los labios amados a sólo centímetros de angustiosa distancia.

**Me absorbes el espacio.**

Los labios se acercaron y rozaron los suyos con una suavidad que habría creído tan imposible como los sentimientos que lo desbordaban por ese ser.

**Y despacio me haces tuyo.**

-Quédate esta noche Cass -ruega sin vergüenza.

**Muere el orgullo en mi.**

-¿Estás seguro? -cuestiona con duda el ángel.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué Dean?

-Es... -le sonríe con la sinceridad desbordando por unos ojos que siempre han sido ventanas de un alma especial- ...es que no puedo estar sin ti.

**Y es que no puedo estar sin ti.**

-Me quedaré -asegura el ser angelical.

-¿Por qué lo harás Cass? -pregunta sorprendido del hombre.

-Porque...-empieza el ángel y se inclina reclamando otro beso mientras su humano le acaricia el rostro con el gesto más gentil que ha visto en toda su extensa vida.

**Me absorbes el espacio.**

-Porque...me has cambiado Dean.

**Y despacio me haces tuyo.**

-Porque...me mostraste como ser mejor.

**Muere el orgullo en mi.**

-Porque -se acerca hasta el oído del hombre- Porque ya no puedo estar sin ti.

**Y es que no puedo estar sin ti.**

FIN

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_Aprieten el bendito botón y opinen!_

_Buena suerte! :D_


End file.
